James Gillies
James Gillies is a recurring villain in Murdoch Mysteries. Biography Big Murderer on Campus James Gillies and Robert Perry were highly intelligent students when it comes to physics. Gillies schemed a device to kill Professor Samuel Bennett. Once Detective William Murdoch arrrived on Campus to investigate Professor's murder, Gillies and Perry both joined detective seemingly helping him to discover who was responsible for murder. By time Detective started to suspect the two students, they correctly deduced that Perry is weaker than Gillies and tricked him into believe that the latter was trying to kill him for his knowledge of murder. Believe he is convicted, to save himself from hanging, Perry confessed to the murder revealing Gillies as his partner and mastermind behind the murder. When the Murdoch revealed to Perry that he was tricked, the latter was shocked and both students were arrested by the police. At the end, Julia Odgen asks Murdoch if she is to assume that Mr. Gillies and Mr. Perry will hang, Murdoch replies that "Their families will hire the best lawyers in the land. But at the very least, they can look forward to life in prison.". Julia then asks what was their motive, Murdoch responds that Gillies had a theory and wanted to test it (Applied physics) and Mr. Perry, for whatever reason, went along with him. Murdoch in Toyland ??? Crime and Punishment ??? The Murdoch Trap ??? A Midnight Train to Kingston Gillies is transported on a train to Kingston to be ultimately hanged for his crimes. Eventually, he is able to escape during the chaos. Murdoch cathes up with Gillies and beats him up until the latter tells him to stop. He tells Murdoch that this is a last time for them both and asks him if that doesn't mean that Murdoch is a little bit sad, the latter responds that no. Gillies tells him that he will miss him before he kisses the detective and punches him. As Gillies is about to jump off the bridge, Murdoch warns him that the water is too shallow and he will be killed by the fall. Gillies respond that it is very possibly but he already got nothing to the lose. Then Gillies jumps of the bridge, Murdoch, desperately trying to catch him jumps of the bridge as well, despite Constable George Crabtree tries to stop the detective. Later, Murdoch is found unconscious by Inspector Thomas Brackenreid and Dr. Julia Ogden, Murdoch questions the constables if they found Gillies, they denies but Crabtree tells Murdoch that "river gets fast and deep down there. If he was still handcuffed, there's no way... (he could escape his death)". Julia tries to convict desperate Murdoch that they have to believe that it is over. Unfinished Business ??? The Murdoch Sting ??? Kung Fu Crabtree ??? The Devil Inside ??? Gallery Images James_Gillies.jpg Trivia *He was portrayed by Michael Seater. Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Deceased Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Live Action Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Kidnapper Category:Traitor Category:Psychopath Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Obsessed Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Conspirators Category:Successful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Vengeful Category:Liars Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Thief